1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical analysis apparatus and a chemical analysis cartridge which extracts and detects a specific chemical material in a liquid sample.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a chemical analysis apparatus extracting and analyzing a specific chemical material such as a nucleic acid or the like from a sample including a plurality of chemical materials, an integral type fluid operation cartridge is described in JP-A-2001-527220. The apparatus is structured such that an inner portion of the integral type cartridge is provided with capture constituting parts capturing reagents such as a dissolution fluid, a cleaning fluid, an eluting fluid or the like, and the nucleic acid, the sample including the nucleic acid is injected into the inner portion of the cartridge, the sample and the eluting fluid are thereafter mixed so as to be passed through the capture constituting parts, the cleaning fluid is further passed through the capture constituting parts, the eluting fluid is further passed through the capture constituting parts, and the eluting fluid after passing through the capture constituting parts is brought into contact with a PCR reagent so as to be circulated to a reaction chamber. Further, the contents of heating with using a thin film heater is disclosed as a temperature control means.
Further, in JP-A-2003-502656, there is disclosed an apparatus which is provided with a rotating disc, determines a quantity of a sample by using a centripetal force, and employs a PCR amplifying method. There is disclosed a structure in which a temperature control means for setting to a denaturation temperature, an annealing temperature and an elongation temperature in the PCR amplifying method is used within the rotating disc.
Both of the prior arts described in JP-A-2001-527220 and JP-A-2003-502656 employ a nucleic acid amplifying method in the PCR amplifying method repeating a temperature cycle. In the PCR amplifying method, the nucleic acid is amplified in correspondence to a frequency by repeating temperatures 95, 55 and 72° C. corresponding to one example of the temperature cycle, however, it is not necessary to dose the reagent in the process of the cycle.
On the other hand, it is necessary to add an enzyme under a fixed temperature condition in Nucleic Acid Sequence-Based Amplification (NASBA) method of a fixed temperature nucleic acid amplifying method. Accordingly, it is an important problem to agitate a reaction fluid after adding the enzyme, and it is necessary to consider a problem of the agitation in the case of extracting and amplifying the fluid in accordance with a fluidization within a structure body using a centrifugal force.